narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Kazuki
Gray Kazuki (グレー一樹, Kazuki Gray) is a Tokubetsu Jōnin-ranked Shinobi for his exceptional skill in the area of Nature Transformation who is a part of the Kazuki Clan. He resides in Konohagakure, alongside his childhood friend and rival Kenji Nagakura and maternal uncle Shin Takahiro, forming the three-man cell known as Team Takahiro (チーム隆弘, Chīmu Takahiro). His usage and early maturity of his clans Kekkei Genkai has led to his nickname among the Shinobi of Konoha of Kazuki of the Burittsuai. He once formed a Genin-team with Kenji Nagakura and Harumi Misuteri, under his uncle Shin. Following Part I, Gray has been reunited with Harumi and their old Genin Team, also known as Team 17, has been fully reestablished with Shin once again as the Sensei in charge. As per Part II, Gray has begun training in preparation for the upcoming war with , having obtained the rank of . Appearance Gray is a tall man who many girls in Konoha consider handsome. He has distinct reddish-brown hair that spills down his back, stopping at his waist, with several spiked strands that hang to shadow his face, especially his brown-colored eyes. He wears a white scarf around his neck almost exclusively as it was a gift from his deceased mother. Gray usually wears some variation on the color white as it is his favorite color because it represents, in his opinion, something that is plain and simple. His undershirt is white as a result, and worn beneath a plain black jacket. His trousers are black as well and hang over his shoes enough to hide his laces. His shoes are basic trainers with waterproof bottoms for extra grip and he carries two pouches which hold his equipment hanging over either hip. His katana is secured on his back, with the hilt sticking out over his right shoulder. His headband is worn tied around his right arm. In Part II, Gray's physical appearance has changed quite considerably. He no longer favors the long spikes he once had, now sporting a short-cut hairstyle with spiked bangs and fringe, the latter of which is styled to cover the right-hand side of his face, as well as the eye. His clothing generally remains the same, only he now goes without his black jacket, opting instead for a simple white shirt with a worn over the top when on duty. His facial features have also changed, becoming more serious, determined, stern and frightening as time progressed. He has also grown taller, now standing at 6ft in height, with him all dwarfing Kenji height-wise. Personality Gray is usually calm and collected in most situations, rarely loosing his cool or giving into taunts, though on a rare occasion he has been known to lose his temper. He would much rather use logic to work through a situation rather than blindly charging into a situation without thought for the consequences; making him quite a mature young man. This often gives others the impression that he is cold, despite the fact he is quite caring to those he considers his friends; as he was the first to befriend Kenji Nagakura, despite knowing he was the Jinchūriki of the Two-tails. Gray also has a quick wit and astute mental eye, picking up on people's subtle habits before using techniques, or by seeing through lies rather quickly. He is generally respectful to those above him, and holds unshakable loyalty towards the Hokage and his village as a whole. Gray has also shown a level of fearlessness - a trait first seen in him as early as his childhood as he was the first to befriend Kenji Nagakura, knowing full well that he was the Jinchūriki of the Two-tails and widely feared by the other children. He also forms friendships quickly, evident from the popularity he received among his fellow classmates during his time in the Ninja Academy. He also shows a deep understanding of events and people; as he correctly predicted Kenji's emotional reaction when he heard Harumi Misuteri was still alive, and when he correctly identified that the Hokage was lying through the study of his facial features - showing he is also a keen analyst. In Part II, Gray has also undergone changes following Part I. Now more determined and stern in his believes, his fellow Shinobi generally refer to him as intimidating based on his facial expressions; something his newfound persona doesn't lessen a hair. This act only serves to strengthen his fearlessness as well, with Gray rarely backing down from a challenge, either to himself, his village or his allies; though his calm reasoning still remains. These traits, both old and new, serve to come together and form a dynamic young man who is quite boisterous and loud, with a sharp mind matched by few others. Background Born into the Kazuki Clan whose prestige and importance in Konoha grew as a result of the massacre of the Uchiha Clan as they became the clan responsible for policing Konoha; Gray had a childhood that was filled mostly with tutelage and training. Shin mentions that while other children were off playing with toys and enjoying their childhood, Gray's toys consisted of Kunai and Shuriken and that he was taught from a young age - because of his potential and quick grasping of what he was being taught in the Ninjutsu-arts. When he was only seven years old, Gray succeeded in mastering the Immature Stage of his clans Kekkei Genkai; though Gray's early training came to an abrupt end as Shin - his uncle - put an end to it and allowed Gray his first experiences of an average childhood life. During a game of tag with the other children he became friendly with, Gray stayed behind to speak to a young, black-haired boy who had been left alone out of fear of being a Jinchūriki. Expressing his desire to become the boys friend and that he had no fear of him, the two became the closest friends and fiercest rivals Konoha had known for quite some years - their rivalry being compared to that of Naruto and Sasuke before the latter betrayed his village. While still a Genin, Shin led his Genin-team on a mission to the Land of Tea. Although the mission itself was only serving as guards for a traveling tea merchant, who sought a guard across the Land of Fire in the event of a run-in with Missing-nin; the mission was completed without mishaps, with Shin commenting on the clients paranoia. On the return trip, the team had to cross the large rope bridge which connected the two islands which made up the Land of Tea with stormy conditions making the crossing treacherous. Although Gray and Shin succeeded in crossing with little mishap, Harumi was not as lucky and slipped over the side; only to be caught by Kenji - who after an emotional few moments - lost his grip on her; Harumi plummeting to her supposed death in the river which had burst its banks due to the weather. Gray was forced to watch helplessly, as Shin voiced his concern about as many as three people on the bridge in such conditions and was held back once again as his uncle made his way across just in time to stop Kenji leaping in after her. The emotional scarring suffered by Gray was that he had to watch his dearest friend - who loved Harumi - attempt to hide his hurt from those closest to him. Synopsis Part I *A New Mission Received: Shin's Shock *Ill News: Departing with the Wind *A Bestial Encounter: The Missing-nin of Iwagakure *The Journey Seeking the Past Continues *A Difficult Reunion: Kenji's Rage Peaks! Part II Part III Equipment *'Katana:' Gray carries an average, curved katana blade that he can charge with wind chakra to improve its cutting power. The weapon has a blue-colored hilt, an average circular-shaped guard and a dark-blue sheath which Gray carries on his back at an angle, with the hilt sticking out over his right shoulder. *'Shuriken:' Like almost any Shinobi, Gray carries several Shuriken for use in battle. His accuracy is quite spot on, allowing him to hit moving targets even at range. Abilities High Chakra Levels: Gray has high levels of Chakra because of his rivalry with Kenji Nagakura, as he pushes himself to develop his Chakra levels beyond that of his friends without his friends use of the Two-tails. His skill in Chakra Flow is also high, allowing him to flow Chakra to his weapons for added effects. His Chakra is slightly larger than that of Kenji's at present, and has been noted by the Hokage to be quite impressive for someone so young. Gray has sufficient Chakra levels at present to perform the Chidori three times in one one day, with a fourth hospitalizing him for close to three successive days due to hand damage and the drain on his Chakra reserves. Intelligence: Gray's intelligence is remarkable, surpassing even that shown by Kenji. He is usually the first to arrive at a conclusion regarding recent events and a master of piecing together seemingly trivial information revealed intentionally or unintentionally to reveal the bigger picture. His intelligence is seen often in his battles; as he regularly employs cunning plans, traps and strategies to hinder and outwit his foes. Kenjutsu Expert: Gray's skill in Kenjutsu is exemplary, falling only below that of his uncle and the Hokage himself. He usually adopts a precise and pinpoint form, using techniques like Dance of the Crescent Moon and The Flying Swallow to make his attacks more deadly and unpredictable. If moving in to attack his foes directly, Gray will also make use of the Vacuum Sword, using the wind released to shield himself from projectiles. Nature Transformation Master: Gray's skill in nature transformation is incredibly high, and is the reason he was raised to the rank of Tokubetsu Jōnin. He has a high-level of control in both Wind and Lightning Releases; shown from his effective use of Jutsu such as the Chidori - even when he suffers from the tunnel vision drawback - and the Wind Release: Pressure Damage techniques. Taijutsu Expert: Gray has great skill in Taijutsu, being fit to completely dominate Kenji in this regard. He is capable of easily defeating several Chūnin-ranked Shinobi using throws, subtle strikes with no wasted movements and his keen precision. His skills are such that he is fit to use advanced Taijutsu skills, such as the Front Lotus and Reverse Lotus; alongside the Eight Gates - though he can only open three currently. Expert Teamwork: Gray has a great understanding regarding Kenji's individual strengths and weaknesses; as he and Kenji have shown effective teamwork, by binding a foe in place with Kenji's wires so Gray can strike them with the Chidori without suffering its drawback; and then using Kenji's wires and fire release to create an explosion. Burittsuai As a member of the Kazuki Clan (グレークラン, Kazuki Kuran), Gray has access to their Kekkei Genkai called Burittsuai (ブリッツアイ, lit. Blitz Eye). Grays usage and skill in the Kekkei Genkai of his clan has allowed him to reach a level of mastery over lightning release techniques that has allowed him to rise to the rank of Tokubetsu Jōnin in Part I - based solely on his skill in nature transformation. His Burittsuai appears like all those of his fellow Clansmen - that of an eye with yellow scelera and a black iris shaped like that of a Triskelion. Gray has a high level of innate control, brought further by training, and has since evolved his Burittsuai into the Mature Stage that effects both his eyes, allowing him to visually control the direction his lightning takes with no blind spots in regards to visual information taken and directed through his eyes. When utilizing his Burittsuai, Gray's individual lightning release skills move at double the speed they are usually fit to reach, making them that much more dangerous; a fact highlighted in his speedy execution of the Chidori. In Part II, he has managed to upgrade his Burittsuai into the Kesshō Burittsu; a feat not seen in generations. Kesshō Burittsu Behind the Scenes Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Dojutsu Category:Garet Strife